A never ending dream
by missCeilidh
Summary: Songfic to Neverending Dream I don't own it. GaaSaku R&R, peoples! continuation: What happens when Gaara gets attached to a cirtain pink haired Kunochi? It seems that the Akatsuki are intrested too. And what's up with their newest member?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

_**"A Never ending Dream"**__**  
**_

She watched as Gaara shifted restlessly, in his sleep, murmuring something incoherent. Sakura sighed, lightly tracing his jaw, smiling a little herself, when a small smile brushed his lips. She watched as the moonlight caressed his pale skin, turning to alabaster in the silvery light. She lay down, snuggling into his chest an arm came to wrap protectively around her waist.

_**  
I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated scene descends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame  
**_

She knew that they shouldn't be doing this. She knew what people would think. The Kazkage and his lover, or some such thing. It wasn't. She knew it, and he knew it, and that was all that mattered.

It had all started innocently enough, what with her coming to the Sand to help train the next generation of medi-nins, and help some of those injured in recent Akatsuki raids, but when she was invited to stay in the Sand siblings mansion, the nightmares that had plagued her intermittently over the past few months had suddenly got much worse.

She had woken up most nights, and unable to get back to sleep, she had roamed the halls. Until, that is, Gaara had taken pity on her, and offered to watch over her as she slept, promising to wake her up if she was having a nightmare.

She snorted, reaching up to gently brush some hair off of his forehead, her fingers tracing the kanji that had been burned into his flesh.

'_Not exactly the most romantic image.'_ She thought to herself.

She brushed her fingertips back down along his jaw line, and his grip around her waist tightened slightly as they passed over his lips, lingering there, before coming down to rest back on his chest. She sighed again, and snuggled closer, before waves of exhaustion claimed her.

_**  
A never ending dream**_

_**a dream of you **_

_**I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you**_

I'm waiting for the night 

_**drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds**_

_**the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts  
**_

Gaara woke as the morning sun brushed his eyelids, gently rousing him from a dream about a certain pink haired kunoichi, who was currently sleeping softly in his arms, her legs tangled with his own. He smiled down at her, lightly kissing her forehead. She smiled a little, also shifting so her light pink hair brushed his neck.

He looked back down at her, a little sadly, this time. She was pale, he noticed, paler than usual, with dark circles under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping nearly enough, he thought, or eating enough either. Something must be wrong.

_**  
I'm watching all the flowers dying away  
in heated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet in moving thing I feel your embrace  
**_

Her deep green eyes opened, and she blinked, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes, with limited success. She started to get up, but turned, when he put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. "Where are you going?" he asked, brushing some more of her pastel hair off of her face. "Getting up. I have to go check on my patients, and there's so much to do… I really have to go." She replied, looking away distractedly. "Are you ok?" he asked her seriously, taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine."

She replied, breaking away, and going over to the closet, but not before he saw the tears shining in her deep emerald eyes, threatening to spill out.

_**  
A never ending dream...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

Basically, Sakura was confused. Gaara didn't just ask people if they were ok. He just didn't do that kind of thing. His main activities for the day included signing paperwork, listening to people complaining, standing silently in corners, glaring at everybody, and hating the world. He took his job as Kazekage very seriously, and somehow she didn't think that asking people how they felt fit into that very well.

She sighed, and continued getting ready for a day at the hospital, before dashing out the door before Temari could so much as get a "Good morning, Sakura…" in.

By the time she got there, the hospital was bustling with activity. "Oh thank god you're here, Healer Sakura!" panted Katsuni one of the many trainees that she had been teaching "Apparently there's been another Akatsuki raid. There have been several casualties. They're just bringing in the first group now." _Just what I need, another emergency._ Sakura thought, before rolling up her sleeves, and shouting orders to the nurses. This was going to be a long day.

Gaara watched worriedly as Sakura practically ran over Temari in her haste to leave. "Any idea what's wrong with her?" he asked, surprising his sister. "Nope. Hey… wait a minute, why are you asking?" she looked at him suspiciously, as if to find a hidden meaning in his question. He just shrugged, muttering a dark "Hn." Before proofing off to his office in the Kazekage tower, leaving a very confused and suspicious Temari sitting at the kitchen table. "Wha'd I miss?"" Kankaru asked sleepily, dragging himself to the table, before slumping into a chair, looking expectantly at his sister. "Baka!" she muttered, slapping herself on the forehead.

Almost the moment he reached his office, Gaara was nearly bowled over by a frantic messenger looking for the Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama! The Akatsuki are attacking! Three have been killed so far, and many more have been injured. It is believed to be the work of the Uchida and his partner, the clay master Deidara." Gaara stared at him (_since when has Deidara been partnered with the Uchida?_), before remembering his place as Kazekage. "Right, where is the attack focused. We need to get Shinobi out there as soon as possible. And a combat medic. Do you have any idea what they want?" Gaara asked.

"N-no, sir. We have no idea what they want. They're attack is centered near the North gate." "Good. Tell them I'm on my way." Gaara said, a steely glint in his eyes. "S-sir?" the messenger asked "What?" "You're- you're going?" "Of coarse I'm going, I'm not Kazekage for nothing. _And they won't get away this time._" He smirked at the thought.

After making sure his orders were carried out, Gaara summoned his Gourd, and disappeared in a poof of sand, reappearing an instant later at the north gate. The sight he was met with surprised even him. There was blood everywhere, naturally. Bodies strewn on the ground, also normal (for a battle scene). What shocked and horrified him was the sheer amount. This was not the doing of two people, even two Akatsuki. No, this had to be more. He levitated one of his sand eyes, in an attempt to see the enemy, only to find a kunai at his throat. He let the sand drop, closing his eyes. Whoever was holding the kunai must be a master at stealth to be able to mask their chakra so well, and move so silently.

He silently gathered some of his sand, and prepared to attack. Strands of sand were just approaching whoever it was, when he felt a pressure on the back of his neck. He was almost immediately unconscious. Unfortunately _almost_ never did help anybody worth squat. Before he was out, he managed "Saku…!" before the world faded into darkness.

"So… You think he has a thing for Haruno, un?"

"Shut it blondie."

"You know, if we kidnap him, she might come to us. Saves us the trouble of going to get her ourselves, un."

"Hn."

"And you call me annoying, yeah?"

"..."

"Bastard, yeah."

"You're worse than Hidan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

"So… You think he has a thing for Haruno, un?"

"Shut it blondie."

"You know, if we kidnap him, she might come to us. Saves us the trouble of going to get her ourselves, un."

"Hn."

"And you call me annoying, yeah?"

"..."

"Bastard, yeah."

"You're worse than Hidan."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A very annoyed Sakura made her way towards the North Gate. She had been pulled out of surgery to be informed that she had been ordered by the higher ups to report to there A.S.A.P. Apparently she was the best combat medic in the village, so she was the one who had to go.

According to the information she had received (and to the wounds she had treated), Deidara, the exploding clay master was present along with the bastard Uchida. (she had also seen some wounds that looked suspiciously like Kisame, the mist missing nin's work). Most of the men that had been brought in had suffered severe burns, a few were comatose, twitching as though they were being tortured, and the rest had gaping wounds.

When she did reach the North Gate, however, she was utterly un prepared for the sight that met her eyes. Gaara was laying on the ground looking practically dead, a long Kunai slice, dangerously close to his jugular, blood spattering his robes. All around him were fallen Shinobi, clutching wounds, or lying dead in puddles of their own blood. Not one was left standing. As if this weren't enough, two Akatsuki members were standing over the bodies, seemingly arguing with one another.

As she approached, the blond one turned to her. "Haruno, we were just talking about you, yeah." Sakura started to back up, until she found her back pressed against the wall surrounding the city. The other Akatsuki member stepped out from behind his partner. The Black hair and red eyes were unmistakable. "Bastard." She hissed, trying to retreat further, even though she knew it was impossible. "Well, that's a shame. What happened to 'Sasuke-kun?" He asked "He died." She hissed, her words dripping in venom. "He died a long time ago."

"Oh no, I think you'll find that he's… Very. Much. Alive." With every word, he strode closer, until he was standing directly in front of her. "Lay off, Uchida. You'll have your chance, but for now, we have to get her to base. Knock her out so I can call off the attack. We got what we came for, now let's go, un." Deidara said coming over as well. "What about him?" Sauske asked, indicating Gaara. "There's obviously something going on between them. He said her name, and she looked like she was about to rush over to his side, and sob over his body. Nobody touches my blossom and gets away with it. I say we kill him."

"No. You aren't going to touch him. Either of you bastards. Now get the hell away from us. Uchida, I'm not 'your blossom', nor will I ever be. I hate you. Deidara, I killed your partner before, and I won't hesitate to do so again, and this time, for good measure, I'll kill you too. Now get the hell away from us before I have to prove my point... again."

"She's a fiery one, indeed. No wonder Leader-sama wants her to join, yeah."

"Hn."

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ground crumbled beneath them as a chakra infused fist met it. The two Akatsuki members would have been buried up to their necks, trapped, and completely helpless, had they not been expecting something like this. In an instant, they were both standing 20 ft up, aboard a giant clay bird that Deidara had conjured, seemingly out of nowhere. Sakura smirked as they flew away, before turning and running over to Gaara.


End file.
